


A Man’s Best Friend is his Trash Can.

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen is taken ill on set, Jared has to come to terms with Jensen forming a new and very close relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man’s Best Friend is his Trash Can.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time, where our universe and this one split apart, and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.  
> Warnings: If you’re looking for a fic with a plot, then this is not the fic you’re looking for. Here follows a tale of puking, stomach rubbing, and general abuse of my long suffering muse, Jensen.  
> Notes: First of all my thanks go to my awesome and long-suffering beta, [info]bigj52, a woman with the patience of a saint, and a goddess-like skill in her ability to turn my scribbles into English. This piece of wanton and gratuitous Jensen whump was written as a birthday present for my good friend, [info]spnkinkfan. And because I write faster than a speeding snail, I missed her birthday by miles! So happy belated birthday, hun! I hope this is what you wanted. Also many thanks go to [info]denig37 for her awesome banner for this story.

****  
****

  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/00031q4e/)

Jared walked into the bathroom where he’d left Jensen huddled in a blanket; he looked at the bedraggled figure and smiled softly to himself. This had all started the day before. Jensen had walked into the kitchen first thing, quietly refusing anything to eat and only drinking half his coffee.  Jared should’ve known right then, there was something wrong - Jensen never left his coffee.  But before he could pass comment, Cliff had sounded the horn outside and they had left the house to travel to work.  They had both been quiet during the journey, Jared going over his script for the day and Jensen resting his head against the window with his eyes closed.

When they had got to the studio they had gotten changed into Sam and Dean’s clothes, and then Jared had dragged Jensen into Kraft Services to get breakfast.  He descended on the food as if he hadn’t eaten in days, filling two Styrofoam containers to chew his way through in make-up.  He looked round and spotted that half the crew was there eating breakfast, but quite a few of them were sitting, nursing drinks, looking slightly green around the gills.  Jared turned to Jensen and saw he’d already got his food. “Come on, Jen, let’s get to make-up before Gina sends out a search party.”

The two men had made their way to make-up, and when they walked in Gina smiled at them, “Good morning, boys. Jay, you look great this morning, shame we got to cover you in blood and bruises.”   She pointed him to the chair first, as he was due to be covered in blood for today’s scenes. As he settled down and picked up his first carton of breakfast, the make-up artist looked over to the other chair where Jensen was sitting. Gina frowned at him, “Sugar, I know you’re dedicated to your craft, but it’s Dean who’s supposed to look like hell not you, Are you alright?  You don’t look so good.”  She looked worriedly at Jensen, as he sat back in the chair and closed his eyes.

Jensen opened his eyes and gave her a lop-sided grin, “I’m fine. Just a little tired. Well, come on, Gina perform a miracle and make Jay ugly.”  As he spoke he flipped open his breakfast, and started to eat it.

Jared laughed, “Dude, I’ll have you know it’s being injured while being heroic, and what the hell are you eating?”  That should have been Jared’s second clue that there was something wrong.  Jensen’s breakfast was toast - dry toast and Jared sat watching Jensen struggle to eat it.  After two slices he gave up, and relaxed back in the chair, letting Laura, Gina’s assistant get to work.

Jared continued to work his way through his breakfast. He looked up at Gina, who was still keeping one eye on Jensen, then she shrugged and finished her work on Jared.  Just then Laura spun on her heel, and fled the trailer, “What the hell?”  Gina exclaimed, looking at the two men. “Well, guys, you’re done. I better go and see what’s up with Laura.”  She turned and followed her assistant.

Jared stood up and waited for Jensen. He got out of the make-up chair, moving slowly and stiffly as if he was in pain. Before he could ask what was wrong, Jensen waved him through the door, “Come on, Jay, we ain’t got all day. Guy wants to spend it with you getting the crap beat out of you, and me getting all teary eyed over my poor little Sasquatch’s battered body.”

Today’s scenes consisted of Sam being attacked by the monster of the week, Dean finding his injured brother, then dealing with it in typical Winchester fashion.  Then he was going to lift Sam and carry him out of the room.   When Jensen had seen that in the script, he’d asked if he they were going to give him a fork lift truck to help him carry Jared’s heavy ass. Which lead to Jared offering to massage his poor aging back when they were done.

They arrived on set and took up their positions. After a run-through of the scene, they were filming. Everything was going fine, until off camera there was the sound of someone running off set, “Cut, goddamnit! Sorry, guys. Hold on for five and then we’re good to go again.”   Guy’s frustrated voice floated from behind the camera.

Jared looked up from the floor where the fugly had dumped him, and shrugged his shoulders.  Jensen gave him a weak smile. He was looking pale even through the heavy make-up he was wearing, and Jared saw him swallow a couple of times as if he was feeling sick.

Then Guy called for quiet and they were filming again. This time the monster mis-timed his attack, and tripped over the hunter he was trying to kill.  Jared roared with laughter and for once his partner in crime was silent. He looked for Jensen and suddenly his concern spiked.  Jensen was stood in the middle of the set with his arm curled around his stomach, and even from the floor Jared could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Jensen shivered as he took a breath. His hand flew up to his mouth and suddenly he turned and sprinted off the set.  Guy stood opened-mouthed as one of his leads ran past, as if he was being chased by hell hounds.  He turned to ask Jared what was wrong, and was nearly run over by a speeding Sasquatch as Jared chased after him.

Jared tore after Jensen, seeing him disappear into his trailer, leaving the door open.  Jared ran as fast as he could and flew up the steps of the trailer, then he heard the unmistakeable sound of Jensen throwing up.  He was familiar with the aftermath of too much Tequila and Jensen. He’d sat rubbing his back while he threw up more than once, and that was what he heard now.  He approached the bathroom, and he could see Jensen’s feet sticking out of the doorway.  Jared winced at the sound of Jensen kneeling in front of the toilet, his body wracked with tremors as he continued to puke.

Jared climbed over him, managing to squeeze into the small room.  He leant over the hunched figure and lightly touched Jensen’s neck and was stunned at the heat he felt there.  Jared straightened up and picked up a wash cloth, and ran it under the cold tap.  He wrung it out, and gently placed it on the back of Jensen’s neck.

He heard a moan of gratitude, and very possibly the sound of Jensen’s spleen hitting the toilet bowl. He gagged slightly at the sounds and smell but he stayed with Jensen.  He dropped down beside him and slipped his hand beneath Dean’s jacket and rubbed Jensen’s back soothingly, offering him any comfort he could.

Jensen turned his face to Jared, and now Jared could see how white he’d gone, along with the look of discomfort of his face.  Jared could feel Jensen shivering, but the set and the trailer were warm. “Come on, man, what’s wrong? And no ‘I’m fine’ bullshit.  The puking and looking like death warmed over is kind of a giveaway.”  Jared offered the other man a warm smile.

Jensen went to answer, then the little colour he had drained from his face and he returned to throwing up.  Jared heard a soft moan and saw Jensen’s hand pressed against his stomach.  Jared sighed, “That’s it! I’m fetching Sue. There’s no way you’re fit to carry on filming.”  Jared stood up and edged past Jensen, who seemed to be trying to say something to him.  Jared knew exactly what he’d say. But no way was he going to let Jensen carry on filming in that state.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, Guy and Sue, the set medic appeared. Guy looked round Jared and cringed when he heard the sound of Jensen being sick and his muffled pained moans.  He looked over at Jared and ran his fingers through his hair, “Ok, we got good news and bad news. Which do you want first, Jay?”  Guy asked.

Jared looked at Sue’s worried face and saw the desperation in Guy’s eyes and his shoulders slumped. “I think I’ll take the Sam Winchester approach to life. How about the bad news first?” Jared folded his arms and waited.

Sue stepped forward, “Well, in case you hadn’t noticed, we have a slight problem. A lot of the crew are developing symptoms like Jensen.  I just got off the phone with the local health authority. One of our food suppliers had some contaminated produce delivered, and now we have food poisoning on set.”  Sue paused when she heard another groan from Jensen.  “We don’t know how many people have been affected; we’re just checking the numbers now.”

Jared turned his eyes heavenwards in a mute appeal for help, and then he looked at Guy, “Ok, that’s the bad news. What’s the good news? And please tell me it’s ‘we can go home’ and I can get Jensen to bed.” He looked at Guy, and got a sinking feeling in his own gut; he knew their schedule was brutal. Sometimes he wished there were other cast members who could carry the burden.  But it wasn’t to be, and he put on a brave face and smiled at Guy.

Guy sighed, and shrugged his own shoulders in response to Jared’s unspoken plea. “I know. I wish you could go too, Jay, but we need to get more filming done today.  The good news is, according to the docs, this should be over in around twenty-four hours.  I’m sorry but can you come back on set? We’re going to move the scenes around so we don’t need Jensen.  Look, if we get this done, you guys should be done in three or four hours.”  Guy felt guilty at what he was asking of his actors.  The whole crew knew how much Jensen meant to the young man in front of him. He hated to have to ask this of them.  If he was in Jared’s place he would’ve yelled, ranted, stamped his foot and refused to move, but Jared would take it all in his stride and do what the powers that be wanted.

There was a sound from behind Jared and Guy saw movement - the look on Guy’s face made Jared turn round.  Jensen was leaning on the door frame, as white as a sheet and still shivering.  Jared looked at him in astonishment, and for a second they stared at one another.  Guy and Sue were treated to the kind of non-verbal communication Sam and Dean were famed for. Finally Jared shook his head, “Oh hell, no, you don’t!  You can barely stand up and what about when you start puking again? No, you can go over there and lie on your couch until I’m done for the day.”  Jared pointed to the couch and unleashed Bitch face No 13, a weapon so powerful, Bob Singer had told Jared never to use it for evil, and stop scaring the stunt men with it.

Jensen gave a tired laugh and weakly pushed himself forward; he walked over to Jared and patted him on his shoulder. “Nice try, dude, but I’m doing this. And that look won’t work on me. I’m too sick for it to have any effect on me. I’m immune to your powers.  Ok, Guy, I’m pretty sure I can do most of today’s scenes, and by the way if I get sick I’m prepared.”  He smirked at Jared then bent over and picked up the trash can and hugged it to his body.

Jared rubbed his forehead; he could feel the start of a ‘Jensen forgetting he wasn’t actually _Dean_ and ignoring injuries and illness’ headache.  He watched as Jensen gingerly made his way out of the door; he clenched his fists. He took a deep breath then he reached out and placed his hand on Sue’s arm.  She turned back and gave him a sympathetic smile, “Ok, Sue, what will I need to do to take care of him, if the idiot won’t take care of himself?”  Jared sounded resigned as he asked the medic what to do.

“Well, you need to make sure he doesn’t dehydrate, so keep giving him water. It might not stay down but you’ll have to try.  He’ll probably get a fever and from what I’ve seen, the chills as well. Basically just keep him as comfortable as you can.”  Sue responded, watching a frown cross Jared’s face.

“Isn’t there anything you can give him, to help stop him being sick? I can’t just stand there and watch. I can see it’s hurting him already.”  Jared pleaded for help.

Sue sighed sadly and shook her head, “I hate to say this but in the words of my mom - better out than in.  Trust me, Jay. It’s better this works its way through his system.  Don’t try to find something to stop it; it will only make it worse in the long run. Although if it does continue beyond tomorrow, or he gets too dehydrated, get a doctor to check him over.  For now, it’s really a case of letting Nature take its course. I’m sorry, Jared but I better go and check on the crew and see how they’re doing.”  Sue turned and left the trailer.

Jared followed her and as he walked across the lot he could see the crew members who were sick. They all looked as ill as Jensen; he wondered what Guy was going to do.  He reached the set and he saw Gina was there touching up Jensen’s make-up, disguising his pallor.  Then she handed Jensen a bottle of water, and stood with her hands on her hips until he took a drink. That made Jared smile. Just what Jensen would hate - a crew full of mother hens.  It made him feel a little better about carrying on.

Guy appeared beside him, and Jared looked around at the now depleted crew, “Ok, Guy, what’s happening, and how much do you think we can do today?”  Jared waited as the crew worked to set up the shot.

Guy glanced down at his now useless shooting schedule. “I’ve rung Sera, and informed her of the situation.  We’ve decided to send the affected members of the crew home. There’s nothing they can do. We’ll just try and get this scene finished. Dean’s squaring up to the fugly, and then he’s getting Sam out of there.”

Jared’s eyes drifted back to where Jensen stood alone on set. He could see the tremors running down his body, and the way his shoulders were slightly hunched. He could see him breathing deeply in an attempt not to succumb to nausea.  Just seeing that told him how bad Jensen was feeling. Then as if he knew he was being watched, he straightened up and smiled. He let Dean’s cocky demeanour flow over him, disguising how he really felt.

 Jared felt warring emotions; he was impressed with Jensen’s determination to keep going no matter how ill he was. But he also wanted to wring his neck because he refused to give up, and just admit he was sick and needed to lie down. In the end he settled for thinking, ‘I love you, you dumbass, now I better try and make sure you don’t end up in a heap on set’.

Guy was watching Jensen as well, and again he felt guilty, but time, tide and TV executives wait for no man.  No matter even if the man is on the verge of collapse. He turned to Jared. “All I can say is thank God you and the rest of the crew were on location yesterday.  Listen, Jay, I’ll try and make this as painless as possible for the two of you...”Jared went to speak and Guy waved his hand, “I get it, we all do. If one of you is ill or hurt, the other one suffers just as much. That’s when you’re not doing fart gags to take your mind off it.  Right. I’ve pulled together what’s left of the camera crew, and we’ll try and run two cameras together get both sides of the shot.  Hopefully that will cut down filming time. You ready to go?  Great. I promise to keep Jensen’s trash can handy in case.  Oh and Jay, if things get too bad, I’ll call it a day and we’ll take it from there.  Thanks again for doing this.”  Guy smiled and got ready to get things moving.

Jared nodded, “It’s not me you need to thank, it’s Jensen. The moment I found him puking his guts up I was ready to pack him in the car and get him home so I could put him to bed and nurse him back to health. That’s me - a kind, considerate partner.  Plus I’d get the day off as well, and could put my feet up.”  He grinned at the director then he turned and walked towards Jensen.

When he reached him, he couldn’t help but reach out and put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, being careful not to smudge the heavy make-up Gina was using to give Dean a ‘healthy’ glow.  “I’d ask if you’re ok, but I already know what you’ll say.  How about you promise me if it gets too much, you’ll call it? Alright?”  Jared asked softly and Jensen nodded, tight lipped.  He squeezed Jensen’s shoulder gently.

The two men took their positions - Jared on the floor, and Jensen walking back to the door, ready to burst in and rescue Sam.  Guy checked the set. Once he was happy with everyone’s positions he called “Action.”

 The door was kicked open, and Dean came charging in. His eyes flicked down to where his brother was laying, and then snapped up to glare murderously at the creature who’d hurt Sam. He raised his gun, ready to fire.

“And cut!  Guys, we need to go again, problems with the door......”  Before he could finish, Jensen ran to where the trash can was and started to throw up. Jared went to get up and go to him.  Jensen just waved a hand, motioning him to stay still. Everyone on set had frozen when that happened, and then they sprang into action. Gina knelt beside him and put her hand on his back speaking softly to him. Another crew member handed him a bottle of water.  Jensen rinsed out his mouth and he stayed still until he was happy he’d stopped, then he slowly got back to his feet.  He turned and walked back to his mark, “I’m ok, Jay. Don’t worry. Ready to go again, Guy?”  Jensen’s voice was hoarse, and he rubbed absently at his throat.

Guy looked at the crew working on the door; they nodded and he got ready to roll. “Action!”  Once again Dean crashed through the door and advanced on the monster, gun raised, ready to fire.  “And cut! That’s fine, guys. Now take a little break while we sort out the prop gun, ready for Dean to take out the bad guy.”  As soon as Guy said that, Jared sprung to his feet and went over to Jensen. He took his arm and led him out of the way of the prop men.

“Come on. Let’s go back to your trailer, and you can lie down for a while.”  Jared put his arm round Jensen’s shoulders and tried to guide him out of the studio.  Jensen just shook his head and nodded tiredly to a quiet spot out of the way of all the activity.  “No way, man, you need to rest. You’re getting worse and you know it.”  Jared said through gritted teeth, not wanting to start yelling at his stubborn other half.

Jensen looked at him and licked his lips, “Jay, if I go back to my trailer and lie down I ain’t gonna make it back here, and we both know it.  Look, I’ll be honest. I feel like crap, but we need to get this done. I promise I’ll rest when we get home.  Please, Jay.”  Jensen shoulders slumped as he spoke, and he leant against Jared.

Jared bit his lip. Every instinct he had screamed he should call a halt to this, but he had to respect what Jensen wanted.  He knew making a fuss would only make Jensen more determined to do this.   He looked around to see if he could see Sue, but she was nowhere on set.  He’d hoped to see the medic and get her to force Jensen to go home.  Instead he helped Jensen to an out-of-the-way corner and lowered him slowly to the floor then he went in search of Jensen’s trash can.  When he returned he saw Jensen curled over, his head resting on his knees, his arms wrapped tightly round his stomach once more.  Jared sat down beside him and pulled out a bottle of water for Jensen to drink.  Jensen lifted his head slightly, caught sight of the water and shook his head.  “Come on, Jen, we got to try and keep you hydrated. Just a couple of sips, please.”  Jared begged softly, moving his hand up to Jensen’s neck and massaging it gently. He was worried by the warmth he felt beneath his fingers, and how Jensen was shivering.

“I can’t, Jay, it won’t stay down. I just want get this done as soon as possible, I’m sorry.”  Jensen shivered even harder and his teeth began to chatter.  Jared moved closer and put his arm round Jensen’s shoulders then he slowly moved his other hand up and eased it under Jensen’s shirts. He gently stroked his stomach, trying to ease muscles strained when he threw up. Jensen gave a quiet moan of discomfort as Jared stroked his stomach, but he managed a weary smile appreciating Jared’s attempts to make him feel better.

  A shadow fell over them and one of the grips stood there, holding a blanket.  He handed it to Jared and dropped down to crouch in front of Jensen, “Here, my wife got food poisoning last year, and she couldn’t get warm. We’re nearly ready to go again but this might help a little.”  The grip smiled and went to stand.

“Thaannnnkkss man, I’m sorry for being such a wuss.”  Jensen ground out, sounding as if he’d been gargling with broken glass, sighing gratefully when Jared draped the blanket round his shoulders. Jensen clutched the soft material tightly as if it was the answer to all his problems.

The grip shook his head, “Believe me, most of us would have gone home after the first bout of puking.  You ain’t no wuss. Dean would be proud of you.”  Then the grip went back to work.

Jared pulled the smaller man tightly into his side and rubbed his arm, trying to get him warm. He leant in and whispered in his ear. “My hero, taking on that big bad burrito and winning. We should give you a medal.”  He grinned when Jensen’s middle finger emerged from the depths of the blanket.

“Well, while I’m being all heroic pass me the water and I’ll try to keep it down.  Give the can to Guy just in case.”  Jensen took several small sips of water, grimacing as it slid over his raw throat.  Jared grinned in triumph, as they sat in silence waiting to be called back.                                             

All too soon in Jared’s opinion, a PA came looking for them and  once more they were back in front of the cameras, running through the final safety checks with the prop gun. Once the prop team were happy they left Jensen with the gun. Jared could see him getting the feel of it. Then Gina appeared and fixed his make-up once more, wiping away the sweat and hiding the dark circles beneath his eyes.

As everyone left the set, Jared saw Jensen was swaying slightly, his head lowered, his breathing shallow and fast.  He considered calling a halt then Jensen took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, straightened his back and once more Dean was in the room.  Jared composed himself, fell into Sam’s headspace, closed his eyes and waited.

Guy called ’Action’ and they were rolling...

Dean raised his gun, his eyes narrowed, totally focused on the creature that had hurt his little brother.  Dean opened fire, three shots to the torso, watching dispassionately as the creature crumpled to the floor, “You picked the wrong brothers to tangle with, you son of a bitch.”  Dean fell to his knees, dropping his gun, reaching out, and touching his brother’s battered face....”Sammy?”  He pleaded gently with his injured brother to respond. Dean took hold of Sam’s jacket and pulled him up, cradling him to his chest.

“Cut and print! That’s a keeper. You’re doing great, guys. Keep up the good...Jensen?  Oh god!”  Guy saw Jensen let go of Jared, curling in on himself he heard his breathing coming in short sharp pants.  Jared sat up quickly and looked frantically around the set. Guy realized what Jared was looking for, grabbed the trash can and ran to Jared with it.

Jensen heard the commotion going on around him and managed to lift his head. Guy was running towards them and Jared was reaching for the can, pushing it in front of him just in time.  Jensen started to puke again. He felt as if he was being turned inside out, the acrid smell of cordite from the gun had helped this particular bout of nausea, along with the couple of mouthfuls of water.  All he brought up was the water, along with bitter-tasting bile, and that just made him retch all the harder. The room was fading away, and he became vaguely aware of a pair of arms wrapping round his body and a soft voice in his ear telling him he would be alright. But the way he felt now, he just wanted to curl up in the corner and die. God, he wanted this to be done.  His stomach cramped painfully, and he felt a great deal of sympathy for everyone who had been through the Angel Cavity Search.  Jensen gasped in pain and shivered violently, his teeth starting to chatter again.

When Jensen started throwing up, Jared had knelt beside him.  As it continued he noticed Jensen slumping further and further forward.  He gently circled his arms round the shaking figure supporting him, trying to help any way he could.  He looked up helplessly at Guy, who frowned and reached for his phone ready to call Sera and call a halt to filming.  Before he had chance to dial a rough voice stopped him.

“Guy, don’t. Let me finish this scene and then I’ll go home. Jay can keep filming.  Just give me a minute.”  Jensen spat in the trash can and went to stand up; it took a couple of attempts but he made it.

Jared looked up from where he was kneeling then sprang to his feet, “Are you fucking nuts? Jesus, you can barely stand. Come on, enough is enough.”  Jared spun Jensen round to face him. He then had to grab Jensen’s arms as his knees buckled. Jared lowered the two of them to the floor. Jared looked up panic-stricken as Sue appeared beside them; she looked at Guy and shook her head slightly.

“Hi Sera, it’s Guy. Listen. I’m calling a halt to filming. We’ve lost another three crew members since I called, and Jensen isn’t capable of carrying....well, if lying in Jared’s arms after passing out is fit enough, then Jensen should be good for another few hours.”  Guy went silent and looked at Jared, a smile appearing.  “Yeah, I know, Sera, we fall behind and the suits climb all over us. Trust me, it’s better we stop now.  I’ll get the crew members that can still stand to come in early tomorrow, and we’ll work around the people who are missing.  Yeah, I’m sure Jared will be in tomorrow. Bye Sera.”  Guy hung up and walked over to where Jared was glaring at him.

Guy crouched down beside Jared, looking at Jensen; his eyes were open and he was bright red.  He didn’t know if it was from fever or being embarrassed at collapsing on set; he could feel a pair of hazel eyes boring into the top of his head.  Guy looked up and smiled innocently at Jared, “What’s wrong, Jay? Something I said?”  He asked, amused, as Jared glared at him.

Jensen had been watching the exchange going on above him; he weakly lifted his hand and patted Jared’s chest, “Ok, you can let me up now, Jay, and stop threatening our nice director. We like Guy, remember.”  Jensen tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a large hand pressing down gently on his chest.

“Stay still. I’ll let you up when I’m ready. What the fuck, Guy? I’m not leaving him alone tomorrow. Who’s gonna take care of him?” Jared tried to ignore the soft laughter coming from Jensen.

“Damn! I get all tingly when he takes control like that. I can take care of myself. I’ll just lie on the couch.  I’ll be fine....Jay, can you let me up please?”  The tone of Jensen’s voice made Jared look down. He was pale again and Jared knew what he was saying to him.  Jared quickly slipped his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and sat him up, just in time to grab the trash can. Once more they were all treated to the now familiar sounds of Jensen being sick.

Jared glared daggers at Guy as he waited for Jensen to finish. Finally he let go of the can and Jared put it as far away from him as possible. Jared hugged him gently and continued to glare at Guy.

“Ok, Jay, stop with the look before I lose my eyebrows. The official position is you’re filming.  But Sera said if you took a duvet day there was nothing we could do.  I’m already sorting out two running orders, one with you here and one without.  Now I’m sure you’ll be here bright and early tomorrow, won’t you, Jay?”  Guy winked at him as he asked the question.

Jared gave the director a brilliant smile, “Of course I’ll be here in the morning. I’ll just make sure Jensen’s tucked up in bed.  Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d better get us home while Jensen still has some of his internal organs on the inside.”

They heard a groan when Jared said that, and Jensen lifted his head, “Not funny, dude. I’m sure I lost my kidneys last time, and I ain’t too sure my liver’s where I left it this morning.”  He managed a small smile, and motioned to Jared he wanted to get up.

Jared stood up and then helped Jensen slowly to his feet, holding him tightly while he regained his balance.  Jensen swayed forward and Jared slipped his arm round his waist, “You dizzy?  Breathe slowly. That’s it. When you’re ready we’ll get back to your trailer, get cleaned up, and then we’re out of here.”  Jared waited patiently until Jensen nodded and as they went to move, he pointed down to the trash can.  Jared grinned, “Alright, I won’t forget your new best friend.  Should I be jealous?  Oh God, don’t tell me I’m being replaced by a plastic bucket.”  Jared sighed melodramatically.

Jensen rolled his eyes and shuffled forward, “Well, it’s better behaved than you, and it doesn’t smell as bad as you when you get gas. Perhaps I should take it out for coffee and see how that goes.”  He looked up at Jared and batted his eyes at him, “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll never leave you for a plastic bucket. Bradley Cooper maybe, but not a trash can.”  He laughed when Jared tossed his head in disgust, making his hair flick out.

Jared was pleased that Jensen could still laugh despite feeling like crap, but he was worried at how much of his weight he was leaning on him.  They made it back to make-up, where Gina removed Jared’s injuries, “The last thing you two need is to be stopped by the cops because Jared looks like he’s been attacked.  Hang on, Jensen and I’ll get you back to your pale self in no time.” Gina smiled as Jensen settled into his make-up chair.

After Gina finished with him, Jared slipped out and went to Jensen’s trailer, picking up Jensen’s own clothes. Then he went to his own trailer and got changed quickly.  When he returned Jensen was sitting with his eyes closed, and the trash can was clutched to his chest. Jared stood beside him and put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, “You ready to go? Right, let’s go home, Jen.”  Jared held out his hand towards Jensen.

Jensen took the outstretched hand and let Jared pull him to his feet; Jared hovered beside him as he walked to the door.  As they emerged from the trailer Jensen was surprised to see the SUV parked out front and Cliff opening the door. Jared grinned at him. “Your chariot awaits and don’t even think about whining. I really didn’t want you to face plant when I tried to get you to the car.”  Jared helped Jensen into the car, where he immediately slumped back and closed his eyes.

Cliff gave Jared a concerned look, “I’ll get you two home as fast as possible. Oh and Guy told me not to pick you up tomorrow. Something about a duvet day.  Although looking at Jensen you might be better off here. You know what he’s like - he’ll have you running round after him all day. You’d get more rest here.”  Cliff laughed when Jensen flipped him the finger, and closed his eyes again. Then Cliff climbed into the driver’s seat.

Jared joined in with the laughter, and got in the car beside Jensen. Cliff turned back and handed him a blanket. Jared took it and wrapped Jensen in it.  He gently stroked Jensen’s cheek, and was rewarded with a pair of bloodshot green eyes opening slowly. Jensen attempted to look pissed off, but missed by a mile and ended up looking more like a mogwai that had been whacked with a baseball bat.  “Will you two quit with the mother hen routine, and what’s with you keeping me wrapped up like a mummy all the while? I ain’t dying, just feel a little queasy.”   Just then his stomach gurgled loudly in protest.

Cliff started the engine, “A little queasy?  According to the camera crew they thought we were remaking ‘The Exorcist’, with all the puking going on.  Half of them were expecting your head to start spinning. Now go to sleep, Jensen.  And if you must puke don’t get it on the upholstery, unless you want to clean it up when you’re feeling better.”  Cliff stared at him through the rear view mirror, a stern expression on his face then he winked.

Jensen gave a put upon sigh and tried to get comfortable, “That’s it, mock a dying man in his hour of need.....Jay, you’ll help me clean up if that happens?  I know you will because you luuurrrvve me.”  He blew kisses at Jared who wrinkled his nose at the smell of his breath.

He reached over, took Jensen’s hand and squeezed it gently, smiling sincerely into green eyes. “You know I love you, but in the words of Meatloaf - ‘I would do anything for love but I won’t do that’.” Jared launched into song and made Jensen wince at the off-key rendition of the lyrics.

“Jay, please, I’ll go to sleep if it means you won’t sing to me.”  Jensen sunk down lower in the seat and willed himself to relax.  The motion of the car helped to lull him towards sleep. He was drained of energy and all his muscles ached; now he just wanted some rest.

 They drove in silence, Jared listening carefully to sound of the other man’s breathing. Soon it had deepened and he knew Jensen was asleep. He rolled his neck and sighed. Cliff lifted his eyes and asked “Seriously, how is he, Jay?  I heard from the crew he should have gone home hours ago.”

Jared turned to look at the man sleeping beside him, “He’s a lot sicker than he wants to admit to. But you know Jensen; he won’t let a little thing like puking his toenails up slow him down.  With a bit of luck he should be over the worst by tomorrow. And I promise not to let him ruin your upholstery.”  Jared smiled back at Cliff who laughed good-naturedly, and the rest of the journey passed silently.

They pulled up outside their house, and Jared reached over and gently shook Jensen to wake him.  Jensen stirred slowly, wincing as he felt the start of fresh stomach cramps. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to fight his way out of the blanket.  Jared ran round to the door and pulled it open, releasing Jensen’s seat belt and helping him out of the car.

They made it just in time for Jensen to throw up on the road by Jared’s feet.  Jensen was bent double and it felt as if his stomach was tearing apart.  He felt Jared’s hand on his back, and at last he was reduced to dry heaves.  He heard a voice, “Come on, Jen, let’s get you inside and up to bed. You’ll feel better when you’ve had some rest.”  Jared’s calming voice helped to ground him, and then he felt Jared’s arm wrap round his shoulders, slowly helping him to straighten up.

Cliff was stood by Jared, holding his trash can. He held it out to Jensen, “Here. I’d hate for you to go without your new best friend; the crew told me how close you had become.” Cliff smirked as Jensen groaned hearing that.

Jensen took the can from Cliff, and nodded his thanks. He turned towards the house and as he stepped forward his legs shook and felt like lead.  Then he felt another hand grab his elbow gently, and Cliff stood beside him. The three of them walked towards the house. By the time they reached the front door, Jensen was sweating and shivering and he knew he was done.

Jared got the keys from his pocket, and managed to open the door. He helped Jensen through the door and looked gratefully at Cliff, “Thanks, man. I’ll see you soon, and if Jensen gives me too much trouble I’ll call you and you can deal with him.”

“No problems, Jay. Good luck looking after stubborn ass there. I’ll come by tomorrow and bury the loser of the battle of wills. See ya, guys.”  Cliff waved and left them at the door.

Jensen leant against the frame and muttered weakly, “I ain’t that stubborn. Why does everyone think I’m stubborn?”  Jensen whimpered softly as Jared helped him into the lounge.

Jared rolled his eyes and guided him towards the couch ignoring the dogs as they bounced round excitedly, “What! You stubborn?  No. Never in a million years. Would this be the same guy who came on set with a migraine so bad he couldn’t see. The man who had to be guided round by Misha, the world’s weirdest guide dog.  Or how about when you had the flu and you passed out in the middle of the set, scaring the crap out of Lou?  Or my personal favourite - the end of Season Three when you were hanging from the wires.  That damned harness nearly cut you in half, and you said nothing in case you disturbed Kim’s creative flow. You couldn’t get out of bed for two days afterwards.”  Jared’s tone was light as he listed Jensen’s past crimes.  He stood staring down at Jensen with his hands on his hips.

Jensen looked up forlornly at him; he was beyond pale now. The only colour he had were two spots of red high on his cheeks, and dark purple smudges beneath his eyes.  He squinted, which told him that Jensen was developing the headache from hell. Then he spotted the tell-tale clench of the jaw which indicated that Jensen was hurting.  Jared crouched in front of him and put his hands on his knees, “Can you wait here for a couple of minutes, while I let the kids out? Then it’s time for bed.”  Jared asked softly and Jensen nodded slowly.

Jared ushered the dogs outside and watched them as they ran round the garden. He was running down a checklist of things he’d need to make Jensen comfortable.  Water, Gatorade, cool wash cloths, as it looked like he was developing a fever.  He decided to try and convince Jensen to take some Tylenol to help with the headache then it was just a case of waiting for him to get over this. He let the dogs back in and walked back to the couch, “Ok, then let’s get you......oh, for fuck’s sake!  And the idiot says he isn’t stubborn.”  The couch was empty. Jared gritted his teeth, and set off in pursuit of Jensen.

Jared bounded upstairs, impressed that Jensen had managed to get that far so quickly. He tracked his errant other half down to the bedroom where he was sat on the edge of the bed.  It looked like the energy it had taken to get up there was gone. His head was bowed and the shivering was back in full force.  Jared gave a sigh. Time to deal with the patient.

  Jensen had heard the sound of an approaching herd of wildebeest, sorry Jared, and braced for the impact. He lifted his head and gave his best winning smile, but the effect was ruined somewhat when he winced as his stomach cramped again.

Jared walked over to the bed, “Not stubborn, huh! Well, don’t you worry, I’ve got the whole lecture worked out in my head.  But considering you look like you’re about to pass out, why don’t we take a rain check on it?”  Jared smiled as he spoke and moved closer, taking the trash can off Jensen. He helped Jensen out of Dean’s jacket; they would take the clothes back in a couple of days.  Jared expertly manoeuvred Jensen back and forth, stripping his button-down off. He decided to leave the T-shirt on then he reached for Jensen’s belt.

Jensen couldn’t help but smirk up at Jared, and he watched Jared’s eyes narrow in suspicion.  “As much as I love you, Jay, can I take a rain check on the whole removing of clothes and you getting me into bed? I don’t think I’m up for being passionate.  And I think my breath might be toxic. I don’t want you getting sick as well.”  Jensen was rewarded with Jared huffing at him, deftly pulling his belt free with one hand, and undoing his jeans with the other.

“Up!”  Jared ordered and Jensen lifted his hips off the bed, allowing Jared to pull his jeans down rapidly.

“Admit it, the moment you have me in bed, you’re going to take advantage of a sick man when he’s too weak to fight back. “   Jensen let his voice tremble a little as he spoke.

Jared was trying not to laugh as Jensen flopped back on the bed with his arms outstretched; he ignored him and continued to work.  The boots were the next to go and he finished stripping him. Jared stood up and moved to the top of the bed, pulling the bed clothes back.  He was just about to move Jensen when he noticed him swallowing convulsively.  “Jen, are you alright?”

Jensen shook his head, “Dizzy....gonna be...”  His words were slurred and Jared moved quickly to the trash can, and helped Jensen to sit up.  He rested Jensen against his chest while Jensen tried to throw up again, but there was nothing in his stomach to bring up.  Jared held onto Jensen while he retched, waiting for the painful dry heaving to stop.  At last Jensen lowered the trash can and he let his head fall back against Jared’s shoulder.

Jared felt the heat rolling off Jensen; he gently placed his hand on his forehead, trying to comfort him with a gentle touch.  Jared felt him shiver again, and saw goose bumps appearing on his arms.  Jared carefully eased the both of them back up the bed and covered Jensen with a sheet.  He climbed off the bed and moved round the room, picking up the discarded clothes. Jared went into the bathroom, and returned with a cool damp wash cloth.

Jared perched on the edge of the bed and then lightly wiped Jensen’s warm face, hearing a soft moan at the cooling touch. Jensen’s eyes fluttered open. They were glassy and he seemed to be having trouble focusing on Jared. “Hey, you just get some sleep but before you do, try and have a drink for me, please? “  Jared waited to see what Jensen’s response would be. At first he shook his head then he ran his tongue over dry cracked lips, and then he nodded slowly.  “Now you stay here and don’t go running off. I’ll be back in a minute.”  Jared stopped moving the cloth; he leant forward and placed a tender kiss on Jensen’s warm forehead.

Jared grabbed the trash can and headed down to the kitchen.  There he rinsed out the trash can, and grabbed a bottle of water.  Jared broke the seal on the water, crushed a couple of Tylenol tablets and tipped them into the water, swirling the bottle to dissolve the powder.  He knew that Jensen would never be able to swallow the tablets right now.  He just hoped the laced water would help a little; he returned to the bedroom and saw that Jensen had burrowed into the duvet. All he could see was a lump shaking in the middle of the bed.  Jared resumed his position from earlier, and he touched what he hoped was Jensen’s shoulder. Slowly a tousled head appeared.  Jensen blinked blearily at Jared, his cheeks even redder than before. Jared opened the bottle of water and put it on the bedside table ready.

Jared cupped Jensen’s face with his hand and lightly stroked his heated face with his thumb. “Hey, you trying to barbeque yourself?  Come on and have drink for me.”  Jared slipped his hand behind Jensen’s head and lifted it slightly; he grabbed the bottle and carefully brought it to Jensen’s lips.  Slowly tilting it, waiting for Jensen to start drinking, he was hesitant at first due to the slightly bitter taste, but then he took a deeper drink when his thirst drove him.  Jared lowered the bottle, “Hey, slowly, don’t go too fast.”  He lifted the bottle again and Jensen managed another drink.

Finally he turned away from the bottle and shook his head slightly, “That’s it, thanks, Jay.”   Jared looked at how much Jensen had drunk. He’d managed half the bottle. He lowered Jensen’s head to the pillow, letting his hand rest on top of the duvet.

“Try and get some sleep. I’ll be here if you need me.”  Jared watched Jensen’s eyes close and he sat watching him until he was sure he’d gone to sleep.  Jared stood up cautiously, trying not to disturb the fitful slumber Jensen had fallen into. His stomach rumbled and he patted it, giving a rueful smile.  “Damn, I better go and feed the ravenous beast before it’s growling wakes Jen up.”  He took one last look to be sure that Jensen was comfortable. Happy he had some time to himself Jared sneaked quietly from the room.

He went into the kitchen and spotted the trash can. He considered taking it back upstairs, but he decided against it; he’d let Jensen rest.  Then Jared went over to the fridge, pulled open the door and started to pull items out to make a sandwich or four with.  Soon he was happily munching away on his meal. He heard a crash and looked up in shock, “Jensen?  Oh fuck!”  He tore out of the kitchen and ran for the stairs.

Jensen had woken up feeling sick and disorientated; he looked round the room, “Jay? Where are you?” He rasped out, and then a pain had cut through his stomach that felt as if Alistair had just taken a red hot poker to Dean’s guts.  Jensen gasped and curled up on his side, looking for the trash can. It was nowhere to be seen. He threw back the bed clothes and got to his feet quickly, the sudden change of altitude made the nausea and pain worse.  He staggered unsteadily towards the bathroom; he made it just in time and crashed to his knees in front of the toilet.  Once again he was throwing up. He brought up the water, coughed and gagged at the bitter taste of it.  He had no idea how long it continued for, but it felt like hours. He knelt there, his right arm curled tightly round his middle.  He rested his head on his left forearm. He knew he couldn’t stay there so he attempted to get back to his feet, but his exhausted body wouldn’t co-operate.

Jared arrived at the bathroom door as Jensen tried to stand up, “Crap, I can’t leave you alone for five minutes without you getting into trouble, can I?”  Jared moved to his side and Jensen hiccupped, looking pitifully at him. Jared smiled, “Although you’re kind of adorable when you get sick, you get all clingy. Come on, back to bed with you.” Jared put his arm round Jensen and helped him back into the bedroom.

Jensen managed to turn to face him and he squinted tiredly at him, “Adorable when I’m sick? Is this some new kink you’ve not mentioned?  Am I gonna have to confiscate your lap top again to keep you away from the fan fiction sites? I’m not clingy. I’ll have you know I’m stoic and ooohhhh God.”  Jensen’s legs buckled and Jared decided enough was enough; he picked the other man up and carried him back to bed.

Jensen gripped the sheets tightly as the room spun. He heard movement as he felt the cool touch of a wash cloth and heard Jared telling him to breathe.  He squeezed his eyes shut, the soothing touches and constant talking helped him to focus and the spinning slowed to a manageable speed.  He felt the bed move as Jared stood up. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed Jared’s wrist, “Don’t go, please?”  Jensen’s voice cracked as he spoke.

Jared smiled down at him and climbed back on the bed. He lay down beside Jensen and pulled him close; Jensen rested his head on his chest.  He ran his fingers through Jensen’s sweat soaked hair, and hugged him tenderly when Jensen burrowed into his side, “Right, of course you’re not clingy when you’re sick.”  Jared began to rhythmically stroke Jensen’s arm, the repetitive motion lulling Jensen back to sleep.

After a few minutes Jensen had gone to sleep so Jared slowly extracted himself from the other man’s arms. He left the room and went down the stairs, retrieving the trash can from the kitchen.  Jared grabbed more water and Gatorade for later, and some snacks for himself.  He fed the dogs and turned out the lights, going back upstairs to check on how Jensen was doing.

When he walked back into the room, Jensen was still sleeping but he was shivering again.  He sighed and sat back down on the bed, lightly brushing his fingertips over Jensen’s forehead.  At least he didn’t seem any warmer, he was thankful for small mercies.  Jared moved higher up the bed, reached over and picked up the book Jensen had been reading.  He flipped it open, and settled down to read.

A little while later, Jensen groaned and threw back the duvet. His T-shirt was darkened with sweat and he licked at his lips.  His eyes flickered open and Jared stroked his forehead, “Hey there, sleepy, do you want a drink?”  He waited for a response.

Jensen was miserable; his guts were in knots. One minute he was burning up and the next he was freezing.  His whole body ached and his head was pounding. He desperately wanted a drink, needing something to calm his raw throat.  But he knew that almost as soon as he’d drunk the water it would come back up; he shook his head weakly.

“Come on. I know it’s crappy, but you have to try. Please, for me?”  Jared unleashed the full force of the puppy on him, knowing Jensen wouldn’t be able to resist.

Jensen gave a resigned sigh, and held out his hand for the bottle; he took a drink then grimaced when his stomach lurched.  He handed the bottle back to Jared, settled back and closed his eyes.  As he lay there he felt sweat running down his body, and into his eyes, making them sting.  Suddenly he twisted sideways and leant over the edge of the bed aiming for where he hoped the trash can was.

The move took Jared by surprise and he just about managed to grab him to stop him falling off the bed.  Jared heard coughing and saw Jensen struggling to get himself back up.  Jared slipped his hand beneath his chest and hauled him back.  He pulled Jensen to his chest, letting his hand drop to his stomach, feeling the muscles flutter as he caressed them. He held Jensen close, letting his body warm the other man as he shivered from the chills his fever caused.

Finally Jared gently lowered Jensen back down, covering him with the duvet. Blood-shot green eyes closed slowly then he turned on his side, curling up into a ball.  Jared let Jensen get some rest, but he knew he would have to coax Jensen into drinking either water or Gatorade. And every time he did, a few minutes later Jensen would grab the trash can and bring it back up.

 Jared did his best to help the other man, but really there little he could do except try to keep him cool and as comfortable as possible. On one of his trips back from the bathroom when he’d rinsed out the trash can once more, Jared paused and studied Jensen.  He was lying on his side, moving constantly as he tried to ease the pain from his stomach, showing Jared the toll this sickness was taking on him.

Jared sat down and began the familiar routine of trying to cool Jensen down.  Jared gently eased Jensen onto his back and slowly wiped his face with a cool wash cloth.  As he worked Jared lost track of time, his attention fully on the man lying next to him as he tried to ride out the effects of the illness.  Jared yawned and his eyes felt heavy, his head nodded forwarded. He snapped his head up and shook it, but it wasn’t long before it happened again, and despite his best efforts slowly but surely he drifted off to sleep.

Jared jerked awake, blinking rapidly. Shit, it was light! He was supposed to be looking after Jensen.  It was then he noticed he was covered with the duvet, and when had he taken off his shoes?  He looked and saw the other side of the bed was empty.  That woke him up better than five espressos; he shot out of bed and ran for the door.  When he heard a soft moan from the bathroom, Jared changed direction.

Jared walked into the bathroom to find Jensen sat, curled around the toilet. On the floor by him were a partially drunk bottle of water and Gatorade.  Jensen trembled with fatigue; he heard a sound and looked up slowly. “Morning, Jay, you get some sleep?”  Jensen croaked out and shifted, trying to ease stiff muscles.

Jared walked over and knelt by him. He reached out a hand and felt Jensen’s forehead. The fever seemed to have burnt itself out but Jensen looked exhausted.  The dark smudges beneath his eyes were deeper, his skin was grey, his lips were cracked and his tired eyes were rimmed with red and bloodshot.

Jared gave a resigned sigh, “Damnit, Jen, why the hell didn’t you wake me?” He said softly.

Jensen shrugged slightly, “Jay, you were exhausted, and what could you do? Hold my hair back while I puked?  No, I saw you’d gone to sleep and moved the party in here. Don’t worry, I’ve tried to keep on drinking.”  He gestured to the half-empty bottles round him.

Jared put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. Feeling how tight they were he started to massage them gently.  Jared wrinkled his nose at the smell of stale sweat and vomit, “Dude, I love you and everything, but you smell rank. How long since you last threw up?”

Jensen rubbed a hand over his face, “I don’t know. It’s been a while. I drank some water and it seems to be staying put for now. God, I’m shattered.”  To prove a point he gave a long yawn and his head drooped forward.

Jared moved his hands lower, continuing the massage, easing out knots and soothing sore muscles.  “Ok, then we need to get you back to bed, but I want to get you cleaned up first. It will make you feel a little better.  Come on, stand up.” Jared wrapped his arm round Jensen and helped him to his feet.  He lowered the lid of the toilet seat and sat Jensen down on it. Then he left the bathroom and returned with a blanket. Wrapping Jensen in it he smiled.

Jensen looked up, puzzled. Jared put his hand on his shoulder, “Now if you’ll do as you’re told for once and stay here a minute, I’ll change the bed and let the dogs out, then I’ll be back.  Promise you’ll stay put and not try to drown yourself in the shower.”  Jared waited and Jensen nodded slowly.

“Knock yourself out, Jay. I don’t think I could even walk over to the shower, let alone jump in it. I promise to behave.” Jensen pulled the blanket tighter round himself.

Jared went back into the bedroom and got to work. He stripped the bed quickly and remade it. Yes, he could put Jensen back to bed now, but he knew how to make him feel a little better. He opened the wardrobe, pulled out a clean T-shirt and boxers then dropped them on the bed.

Jared grabbed the dirty bedclothes and ran downstairs; he let the dogs out as promised, fed them and threw the bed clothes into the washing machine.  He could clean up later, now he had much more pressing matters to attend to.  Jared went back upstairs and walked back into the bathroom.

Jensen was where he’d left him swaddled in the blanket, his hair sticking up all over the place.  His eyes were closed and he seemed to be dozing. Jared smiled warmly, his dimples appearing.  Jared started to get undressed, pulling off the button-down he was wearing and then the T-shirt.  As he was undoing his belt Jensen jerked awake. He blinked as Jared continued to strip, and slowly a smile appeared on his pale face.

Jensen whistled, “Of all the damn times you pick to give me a lap dance, you choose when I’m too damn sick to fully appreciate it.” 

Jared threw back his head and laughed, gyrated his hips then slid his jeans down his long muscular legs. He stood there in just his boxers and socks and struck a muscle pose, making Jensen burst out laughing, “Not funny, dude. If I keep this up I’ll be throwing up again.”  Jensen gasped out.

Jared bent over and took off his socks; he reached out and pulled Jensen carefully to his feet, “None of that now. How about we take that shower?”  Jared tugged at the blanket, making Jensen let go of it. “Arms up.”  Jared watched as Jensen lifted his arms slowly, the effort of raising his arms proving to be an epic task.  He took hold of the sweat-stained T-shirt, and quickly pulled it up over Jensen’s firm body, making him stagger forward as the garment was pulled over his head. Then he took hold of the waistband of Jensen’s boxers next, and with a sharp tug pulled them down, letting them fall to the floor, pooling round his feet.

Jensen shivered as the thin material was stripped away, leaching his body of the little warmth the garments offered. He felt himself being eased towards Jared, and he felt a strong pair of arms wrap round him, engulfing him in Jared’s familiar presence.

Jensen rested his head against Jared’s shoulder and put his arms around the taller man’s waist, enjoying the soothing touch of Jared’s finger tips as they moved slowly up and down his aching body. Jensen sighed softly, closing his eyes as Jared held him. The heat from the strong body made him sleepy; he yawned and nuzzled Jared’s neck.

Jared smiled when he felt Jensen’s lips graze his throat. He slowly moved towards the shower, taking most of Jensen’s weight as they went. When they reached the shower Jared twisted round and turned the water on, ensuring the water wasn’t too hot, and the pressure wasn’t too high.

Together they stepped under the warm spray and Jensen felt the warm water flow over him.  He felt Jared behind him, his large hands resting on his hips. Jensen lifted his face and the gentle spray cascaded down, the shower reviving him a little.  Washing away the smell of sweat and sickness from his body, he felt weak and he knew if Jared hadn’t been in the shower with him, he’d never been able to manage.

Jared leant in close and spoke into Jensen’s ear, “Just relax, I’m gonna take care of you.”  Jared reached over and grabbed a bottle of shower gel. He let go of Jensen’s hip, making sure he was able to stand unaided.  Jared flipped open the bottle and poured the gel into his hand.  He put the bottle back, rubbed his hands together, and began to slowly wash Jensen.

He massaged his shoulders and worked his way down his back, listening to the soft breathy moans Jensen gave as he worked on tired muscles.  Jensen rolled his head and let it fall forward. Jared moved his hands back up, and deftly massaged stiff neck muscles teasing the tension from them.

Jared reached for more gel and continued to work his way down Jensen’s back, spending some time soaping Jensen’s ass, making him laugh, “I thought you were getting me clean, not groping me.”  Jensen said, and then yelped when Jared gave his ass a squeeze.

“What? Can’t I multi-task?  I can do both and besides it’s more fun this way, taking advantage of you when you’re too weak to kick my ass.”  Jared was soaping Jensen’s thighs taking the time to enjoy his work.

Jensen bit his lip and tried to stifle the moan that threatened to escape, “Too right. I won’t forget you taking advantage of me when I’m weak.... God, Jay, are you trying to kill me?”  Jensen gave a low moan, as Jared’s talented hands slid sensually down his chest, stroking and caressing leisurely as they went.

Jared’s hands came to rest on Jensen’s stomach, and his touch became soothing as he gently rubbed strained muscles, not putting too much pressure on them.  Jensen Let his head fall back so it came to rest on Jared’s shoulder.  Jared leant forward and placed a row of kisses down his neck, licking at the drops of water glistening on his skin. Jared lifted his head and whispered, “Let me wash your hair and then we’re done.”  He reached out for the nearest bottle of shampoo, opened it and poured some in his hand then he lifted his hands to Jensen’s short brown hair.

  Jensen sighed with pleasure when he felt Jared massaging his scalp. It was strange but Jared washing his hair was one of his guilty pleasures. Just the way Jared touched him, the care he took, the light pressure of his fingertips mixed with the gentle massage, always made his pulse race.  Jensen shivered with pleasure as Jared continued.

Jared smiled when he felt the full body shiver; he knew what he was doing turned Jensen to jelly.  He finished and slowly trailed his hands back down Jensen’s body before letting them come to rest on his hips.  He watched as the water rinsed the shampoo from the man in front of him. He frowned a little when Jensen swayed; it was time to get Jensen to bed.

Jared turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower then he helped Jensen out. He grabbed a fluffy towel from the rail beside them.  He wrapped it round Jensen’s waist, then picked up another and began to dry him; the soft material travelling over freckled skin.

Jensen’s eyes were closed and there was a half-smile on his face as Jared rubbed the towel over him. Every touch was helping to sooth the aches and pains he’d gained from spending most of the night hunched over the toilet. He noticed the towel had stopped, and he opened his eyes to see Jared drying himself. He grinned at the taller man, and then he yawned.

“Ok, there’s no need to suck all the oxygen out of the room. Come on, clean your teeth.”  Jared guided him to the sink, picked up his toothbrush, squeezed some toothpaste on it and handed it over.

Jensen took it from him, “Yes, mom, and did you make sure that behind my ears was clean as well?”  He watched Jared pick up his toothbrush, ready to clean his own teeth.

“Trust me. Behind your ears was very clean, along with the rest of you, sexy. Now come on, I want to spend my duvet day in bed taking advantage of you.”  Jared winked and started to brush his teeth.

Jensen just rolled his eyes and cleaned his teeth. The shower had made him feel better, and now the foul taste in his mouth was fading.  Jensen rinsed his mouth and stood waiting for Jared.

“Gotta take care of my teeth. The fan girls would never forgive me if I let anything happen to my dazzling smile.”  To illustrate his point, Jared unleashed a full power Padalecki beam right at Jensen.

Jensen staggered back and put his hands over his eyes, “Arrggh! Shit, I’m blind!  Jay, help me. Where are you?”  It came out in a pathetic whine, as Jensen reached out blindly for Jared.  When his hands found his muscular body, he took the chance to run his fingers over Jared’s torso, mapping out the well-defined muscles.  Smiling when he felt them twitch at his touch, he heard Jared snort with laughter.

“Ok, doofus, now I know you’re on the road to recovery. Bed, now!”  Jared grinned as Jensen opened his eyes and winked at him.

“I’m getting all tingly again. If I misbehave will you spank me?”  Jensen turned to leave the bathroom.

Jared grinned mischievously and stepped behind him, sweeping Jensen up into his arms, making him squeak in surprise.  “Come, my beloved, since you’ve been weakened by your illness, let me carry you to your rest.  And if you misbehave you better believe you’ll end up over my knee.”  Jared bent his head and kissed Jensen on the lips, pulling away, smiling.

Jensen returned the smile and wrapped his arms round Jared’s neck. Normally he’d complain and call Jared a caveman and tell him to put him down. But just this once he’d indulge Jay and his momma bear instinct. He stared up at Jared with large, helpless eyes.  “Well, come along then, you don’t want me catching cold, do you?  Giddy up there, Jay.”  Jensen ignored the scowl and jutting bottom lip from Jared, and soon he found himself being dumped unceremoniously on the bed.

Jared stood with his hands on his hips, “Like I said, behave yourself. Sick or not, I will tan your hide. Let me get some clothes on you to keep you warm.”  There was a twang of home in his voice and a determined look in his eye, waiting for Jensen to do as he was told.

Jensen smirked and stuck out his tongue. He lifted his arms obediently, waiting for Jared to help him get dressed. He sat meekly, allowing his boyfriend to dress him. Despite all the jokes, he appreciated the way Jared took care of him.  Jensen lowered his arms. God, he was tired! He just wanted to get into the clean bed and go to sleep.

Jared spotted Jensen eyeing the bed longingly; he just had to be patient for a little longer.  The boxers were next to go on; he knelt in front of Jensen and pulled them up over his feet and legs. Jared stood up and got Jensen to his feet. He took the towel from around his waist and finished pulling the boxers on, stroking Jensen’s ass while he did.

Jensen smirked at that. He cupped Jared’s face with his hand and kissed him, moaning softly as Jared continued to feel his butt.  Jensen broke the kiss and rocked back a little, his head spinning. He felt Jared slip his arm round his waist, and he leant against him, getting his equilibrium back.

Jared ran his fingers through his hair gently, “Hey, come on, that’s it. You’re doing great. I think you’ve overdone it a little, though.”  Jared didn’t wait for Jensen to complain. He picked him up, carried him around the bed, lowering him gently and covering him with the duvet.

Jensen blinked up at Jared, the dizziness fading a little, “You might be right about overdoing it. Thanks for looking after me, Jay.” Jensen blinked blearily, following Jared as he walked round the room tidying up.

Jared came back to the bed and climbed in beside Jensen, curling round him protectively.  Jared bent forward and kissed the top of Jensen’s head, “Now you’re going to get some sleep and then we’ll go downstairs, sit in front of the TV and watch crap all day.  And maybe a little later, you can even try to eat a little something.”

Jensen grimaced at the mention of food, but his empty stomach disagreed and rumbled.  That made both men laugh, “We’ll see. So far the water I drank earlier is staying put but I don’t want to push my luck.”  He snuggled closer to Jared, enjoying the feel of the solid body wound round him. Jared’s hand slipped over his hip and rested on his stomach, the tender touch warming him.  Jensen sighed happily, “Thanks for the hot water bottle on my stomach, it’s really helping.” He gave a happy little groan when Jared’s large hand began to move in a slow circle.

Jared grinned at the sound; he leant a little closer and said, “Glad to be of help and when we go downstairs later I’ll make sure that your best friend keeps you company, although you might have to watch Harley and Sadie, they might get jealous.”

Jensen turned his head and squinted at Jared, “What the hell are you on about now, Padalecki. What best friend?”  Jensen looked puzzled.

Jared grinned at him, “Well, they say a man’s best friend is his dog, but after today I’d say a man’s best friend is his trash can.  So I’ll make certain it gets a comfy seat on the couch with us.  I promise not to get jealous.”  He laughed and ducked out of the way as Jensen threw his pillow at him.


End file.
